yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS - Episode 065
の | romaji = Pureimēkā no Ibuki | japanese translated = Playmaker's Breath | english =Pieces of the Puzzle | japanese air date = August 22, 2018 | english air date =January 12, 2020 | japanese opening = go forward | english opening =Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS Theme | japanese ending = BOY | english ending =Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS Theme | screenwriter = Hikokubo Masahiro | director = Yamamoto Ryuta | storyboard artist = Yamamoto Ryuta | animation director = Noh Gil-bo }} "Pieces of the Puzzle", known as "Playmaker's Breath" in the original version is the sixty-fifth episode of the Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS anime. It aired in Japan on August 22, 2018. It will air on Teletoon on January 12, 2020. Flashback Featured Duel: Ancient Ghost's Trial A 'Duel Quiz' in Master Duel format against Ancient Ghost who has 4000 LP, while Challenger has 100 LP. Ancient Ghost controls "Honeybot" (1900/LINK-2/←→) in the Middle Main Monster Zone, two copies of "Tri-Gate Wizard" (2200/LINK-3/←↑→) Co-linked to "Honeybot", "Doublebyte Dragon" (1500/LINK-2/↑↓) and "Link Spider" (1000/LINK-1/↓) in Left and Right Extra Monster Zone (counting from the Ghost's view), creating an Extra Link between them. He also has "Chaos Burst" Set on his field. No other cards in hand, GY, Deck or Extra Deck shown. The Challenger starts with "Update Jammer" (2000/LINK-2/←↑) Co-linked to "Doublebyte Dragon" and "Sea Archiver" (300/2100) in Attack Position at his Rightmost Main Monster Zone, while "Link Restart" and "Torrential Reborn" are Set on their field, and a "Dotscaper" in their GY. Challenger's hand contains "Megamorph", "Thunder Crash" and "Tremendous Fire". While they have "Cyberse Gadget" in the Main Deck, and "Binary Sorceress", "Proxy Dragon" and "Secure Gardna" in their Extra Deck. Ancient Ghost vs. Challenger: Knight of Hanoi Knight of Hanoi's Turn: KoH draws "Cyberse Gadget". He equips "Megamorph" on "Update Jammer". As KoH's LP is lower than Ancient Ghost, the effect of "Megamorph" doubles the original ATK of the equipped monster ("Update Jammer": 2000 → 4000 ATK). KoH declares the attack of "Update Jammer" on "Link Spider". Since an attack was declared, Ancient Ghost tributes "Link Spider" to activate his face-down "Chaos Burst", which allows the user to destroy the attacking monster and inflicting 1000 damage to the opponent (KoH: 100 → 0 LP). Ancient Ghost vs. Challenger: Unknown Unknown's Turn: Unknown draws "Cyberse Gadget" and subsequently Normal Summons it (1400/300). As "Cyberse Gadget" was Normal Summoned, Unknown activates its effect, Special Summoning a Level 2 or lower monster from his GY. He Special Summons "Dotscaper" (0/2100) from GY in Defense Position via this effect. Unknown uses "Cyberse Gadget" and "Dotscaper" to Link Summon "Binary Sorceress" (1600/LINK-2/←→). As "Cyberse Gadget" was sent from the field to the GY, Unknown activates its effect, Special Summoning a "Gadget Token" (0/0). As "Dotscaper" was sent to the GY, Unknown activates its effect, Special Summoning it (0/2100). Next Unknown uses "Gadget Token" and "Dotscaper" to Link Summon "Proxy Dragon" (1400/LINK-2/←→). Unknown uses "Binary Sorceress" to Link Summon "Secure Gardna" (1000/LINK-1/→). Unknown activates the Spell Card "Tremendous Fire", inflicting 1000 damage to Ancient Ghost and 500 damage to himself. As a card effect was activated that would inflict damage to Unknown, he activates his face-down Counter Trap Card "Link Restart", negating the activation, then Special Summoning a Link Monster from his GY. He negates the activation of "Tremendous Fire" and Special Summons "Binary Sorceress". Unknown activates the Spell Card "Thunder Crash", destroying all monsters he controls, and inflicting 300 damage to Ancient Ghost for each monster destroyed via the effect. He destroys his five monsters and inflicts 1500 damage (Ancient Ghost: 4000 → 2500 LP). Since the WATER monster "Sea Archiver" which Unknown controlled was destroyed by a card effect and sent to the GY, Unknown activates his face-down Trap Card "Torrential Reborn", Special Summoning all the monsters destroyed and sent from the field to the GY at that time, then inflicting 500 damage to Ancient Ghost for each monster Special Summoned this way. He Special Summons "Sea Archiver", "Update Jammer", "Binary Sorceress", "Proxy Dragon", and "Secure Gardna", and inflicts 2500 damage to Ancient Ghost (Ancient Ghost: 2500 → 0 LP). Featured cards The following cards appeared in this episode. Cards in italics debuted here. Mistakes * In the dub, when Unknown (Yusaku Fujiki) attempts the Duel Puzzle, the Vs. screen shows his LP at 4000 instead of 100.